


Greedo the Bounty Hipster

by dephigravity



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Han Shot First, Hipsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiptoeing into that galaxy far, far away to state the OBVIOUS answer to that age old question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedo the Bounty Hipster

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/137486753225)


End file.
